


And we dance and we move a little closer

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Books, Jackson reads classics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three conversations about books and one about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we dance and we move a little closer

1.  
It's not a secret that Stiles reads everything he possibly can. He loves libraries and book shops and the smell of new books, but there is always something better about the old ones. Old books always have something special, like they hold secrets of their previous owners. Or maybe Stiles just likes old things.

So there is nothing unusual about him being on a book shop looking for new (old) books to read during summer vacation. He is trying not to drop the five different volumes he is balancing on his hands – from Frankenstein to Wuthering Heights because monsters and romance are his thing now – when he hears a laugh coming from behind a shelf.

"Hm, hi stranger. I know I'm usually a funny guy but there is nothing remotely comical about my clumsiness."

"There is always something comical about you trying not to drop five books Stilinski. I must be having a deja vu. Let me see, 6th grade?"

"Oh, of course, Jackson. Are you lost or something?" Jackson moved so he was now standing beside him and blocking his way.

"What, you think you are the only one who reads?"

"Nope, considering I have classes with you since ever, I kind of figured you can read. Just not without being forced." He pointed, while looking for the sixth book. 'Come on Moby Dick, where are you'. "Oh wait. Is Derek forcing you guys to read as some kind of pack training?" The question made Jackson arch an eyebrow but he surprisingly decided not to retort, preferring to take a book from the shelf instead and hand it to Stiles.

"Try this one." He smiled before waving and heading to the exit. Stiles looked at the new book added to the pile on his hands and smiled as he read the title. 'Dracula, I can totally read Dracula.'

 

2.  
For once in almost two year they had a peaceful summer. The pack went to Derek's place almost every day to just run and chase each others like happy puppies, and to hell with their growls, Stiles was going to call them happy puppies as much as he wanted. While the wolves played tag Stiles would sit on the porch and read, then, when the sun was almost down they would come back, order pizza and watch a movie.

Today he is reading The Queen of the Damned – because he is only human and his brain was getting way too much of classics – and watching the wolves run after each other and Allison – who joins them most of the time.

"Got tired of Dracula?" Jackson asks as he sits beside him on the steps. The blonde's shirt is soaked with sweat and drops of it are dripping from his hair. Stiles feels his mouth water as he tries to think about vampires and blood and Dracula – anything to stop his growing arousal.

"I returned the book yesterday. But vampires seemed cooler once they stopped sparkling in the sun."

"I'm glad your book choices are improving."

"I will take it as a compliment because I'm not in the mood for arguing, especially because the book is really interesting now." He turned his attention back to the book, trying to calm his heartbeats when Jackson shifted closer to see what part Stiles was reading.

"Oh yeah, Armand and Daniel. Wait till you get to the next chapter." There again, Jackson being a douchebag and trying to ruin his fun.

"DUDE, no spoilers!" The squeak and desperation in his voice made Jackson laugh. "But, wait. You are kidding right? Did you read this book?"

"I told you I can read. Besides, it's Anne Rice. Took you long enough huh?" With a last smile he ran after the other wolves. 'Holy shit'.

 

3.  
Ok, Stiles can make it. He will succeed in not revealing his abnormal crush on Jackson Whittemore. (No seriously, he may need to get sanity tested, Jackson fucking Whittemore of all people in the world!) Whatever, focus, plans, not revealing his crush on Jackson Whittemore. He can do it. He won't think about how hot is that Jackson reads Bram Stoker and Anne Rice, he will not think about how Jackson knows his favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla – friends know stuff, Scott knows his favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla – and he will certainly not think about the way Jackson licks his lips all the time. Nope, that's the plan and the plan starts now.

Of course, two weeks later Scott finds out, because Scott is a stupid werewolf who sniffs Stiles all the fucking time and is his best friend, which means he can't be fooled.

"It's not my fault he can read. It's his fault!" Scott just gives him this look that means he has no idea what Stiles is saying but will go with it anyway.

"Ok. I will pretend this is not weird at all because as far as I know, Isaac can read too and you are not crushing on him." Then because he is Scott he has to ask. "Are you?"

"No man, no. It's just Jackson." He can't even believe he's admitting that to his best friend. And bless Scott who just puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder and squeezes. "But what I mean is, he is hot, there is no point discussing that. But he also likes to read, and not just comics and magazines, but books. Actual books. Actual nice books! You know I like to read and I tend to crush on smart and hot people. Do the math dude!"

"You know I have no problem about it right? With the guy thing, I mean. You know right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do."

"It's just, it's Jackson. He stopped sucking so much but I don't know if he..." Yeah, there is no way denying the fact that Jackson never gave actual signs - because Stiles can't allow himself to have hope, not again, not after Lydia - to going that way.

"I'm cursed Scott. First Lydia then Jackson. Find the witch who put the spell on me and break it! Do it for me Scotty." Scott actually laughs at that and gives Stiles an one arm hug.

"You are going to be fine man. It's just a crush, it will fade."

And of course, because Stiles is cursed – he told Scott, cursed – the crush never fades. And it turns out it's not just a crush anymore. Oh no. Because when Stiles is sitting under a tree outside Derek's house waiting for a breeze – because summer in California is like opening the gates of hell – Jackson has to sit beside him, hand Stiles a coke and ask him about the book he's reading. 'I hate you. Except I don't, shit!'

"I finished The Queen of the Damned yesterday and decided to stop with the supernatural, so The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy it is." He takes a long gulp of the coke. "You know, science fiction comedy, just the kind of thing I like."

"And full of sarcastic comments? Yeah, this book screams Stiles Stilinski. It's not the first time you read it though."

"I'll ignore the first statement because ha ha, very funny, in order to ask how the fuck you know this is not the first time?"

"You quote it every time."

"And you know it because you read it."

"No, I just can read minds now. It's my new werewolf power."

"And people say I'm sarcastic. But you know, big nerd you are I bet you watch Star Wars all the time." Oh this is bad, very very bad. Jackson being into this kind of thing is just insanely hot and unfuckingfair with his heart. Yeah, not just his cock though, apparently his heart is also really interested in this new side of Jackson.

"If I say I do, will you rewatch with me?" He almost spilled the coke all over himself, which made Jackson laugh a little and take the bottle away from Stiles clumsy hands. "Easy."

"I just... what did you say?"

"Will you rewatch the Star Wars movies with me?" No, not cool. Jackson is not allowed to ask him this kind of thing with those big shining eyes filled with... expectation? Or is that fear? Shaking these thoughts away from his mind for the moment, Stiles tried to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"Sure! Star Wars dude! Scott and Isaac love the movies too! Just point the date and place and we'll be there!"

"I will." Jackson took a sip of Stiles' coke and handed it back to him – and Jesus that shouldn't be hot – before getting up. "And Stiles..."

"Yep?"

"It's a date." 'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!' No Scott and Isaac then. 'Hooooooooooly shit.'

 

4.  
The rewatch is going normal and Stiles is proud to say that he is acting as cool as he can, which means he is his geek self the entire time, quoting the movies and eating popcorn like a child. He is trying not to take the situation too seriously, but by the fourth time he caught Jackson watching him instead of the movie he decided he had enough. Reaching for the tv remote he pauses the movie right when Luke is leaving planet Dagobah to save Leia and Han - oh and how bad it hurts to stop right now.

"Hm... Is there something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You are kind of staring at me every fifteen minutes." Jackson grinned.

"Not fifteen minutes."

"What?"

"I'm staring at you all the fucking time, Stiles." Stiles' heart skipped a beat and Jackson - being his awesome werewolf self - must have heard because he shifted on his seat and moved closer. "God, you have no idea how crazy I am for you. How every time you smile or do something dork I just want to kiss you." And this time Stiles grinned.

"Then why you never did it?"

"How was I supposed to know if you wanted it?"

"You should've asked." He caressed Jackson's chin with his right hand and kissed him softly. "I waited for this for so long." This time Jackson kissed him hard, pulling Stiles to sit on his lap. Stiles bit the blonde's lower lip and parted his mouth to let Jackson's tongue join his. 'Yes, hell yes.' His hands were exploring Jackson's torso under the shirt while the other boy's hands were on his hips, pulling their bodies closer. And oh, Jackson is hard and Stiles is hard and they just can't stop kissing.

Stiles mouth moved to kiss Jackson's neck and the blonde just tilted his head a little to give Stiles better access to suck and bite harder on his neck. And Stiles just does it, leaving marks and pressing his hips closer, doing everything he can just to hear Jackson moaning louder.

"Stiles... just, yes." The sounds he made were driving Stiles crazy.

"God Jackson, I'm so in love with you." 'No no no no no... Way to go Stiles, ruining everything before it was actually a thing'. Jackson froze under his touch and Stiles pulled his head away just enough to give Jackson his best I love you face. "No, no, no. You are not running away from this, please don't. I'm not going to take it back!"

"You can't be... I'm not..." And Jackson just seemed truly terrified.

"Talk to me Jackson, please." He kissed Jackson's forehead lightly and caressed his neck.

"I'm not worth it Stiles." 'Dear Lord Jackson' Stiles felt like something was stabbing his chest slowly and painfully.

"Look, I know I won't be able to make you believe you're worth everything Jackson. At least not right now. I just want you to believe I'm in love with you. Can you do that? Can you give me a chance to prove you are worth this?" 'Please say yes, please just let me love you'. Jackson was looking everywhere but at Stiles and after what seemed hours he sighed.

"You won't give up anyway, will you?"

"I never do." And that made Jackson smile, a shining and smug smile that Stiles just wanted to kiss away, but he knew better. He needed to give Jackson a chance to say it too.

"People just can't resist me." 'Asshole' Stiles shouldn't laugh be he did anyway, throwing his head back and laughing open and loud. He felt Jackson kiss his exposed neck and smile against the skin there. "I don't think I'm able to give you what you deserve Stiles."

"Doesn't matter, just promise me you are willing to try." Jackson just stared at him for a few minutes and smiled softly.

"I'll do my best." And that, oh that was everything Stiles was waiting.

"Good. Now let's finish the movies because it's Star Wars and we can't simply stop watching once we started." Holding Jackson with one hand and eating popcorn with the other Stiles smiled and watched the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson and Stiles because there is not enough stories about them and I just felt like it. What do you think? I'm still trying to improve my english so sorry for any mistakes. The title is from the song Because It's Not Love – The Pipettes. Please, feel free to tell me anything. Reviews? Kiisses for everyone!


End file.
